


Payback's a Bitch

by theladywinchester



Series: In the Cage [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladywinchester/pseuds/theladywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Time Off for Good Behavior." It's been a while since Sam got his win against Lucifer. However, Lucifer knows that revenge is a dish best served cold. He bided his time, and now Sam's getting his payback.</p><p>Inspired by Malami, who wanted to see what Luci would do. It's entirely their fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malami/gifts).



A sudden flash of cold on his neck skyrocketed Sam to consciousness. His eyes popped open, an accusatory “Dean!” flying from his lips as he lurched forward, ready to slug his immature brother. The pull against his arms and a deep chuckle from behind him brought reality crashing home. He hadn’t woken up in some dumpy motel room, and the asshole responsible was definitely not Dean.

“Lucifer,” Sam groaned, those three syllables loaded with all of the disdain and malice he could muster.

As if summoned, the handsome blonde angel appeared in front of him. “Hey there, Sammy,” he murmured, blue eyes lit with mischief, “thought you forgot about me there for a second.” Lucifer dropped the offending ice cube back into the tall glass of water in his other hand. It clinked against the other cubes, and Sam’s tongue reflexively darted out to attempt to moisten his dry lips as he watched a drop of condensation slide down the side of the glass. Another laugh rumbled in the angel’s chest. “Thirsty?” he asked, closing in until there was a scant inch between them and taking a long drink, eyes locked on Sam’s as he swallowed ostentatiously.

*Thirsty is the least of my problems right now,* Sam thought, testing the bonds on his wrists. This wasn’t the first time he’d woken up attached to the hook on the ceiling; the lack of any true strain in his shoulders told him he hadn’t been up there long, which meant he was probably on the preamble to an enthusiastic whipping rather than the finishing end. Underscoring this was the table in front of him, strange shapes creating an uneven surface below the gaily colored cloth draped over the top. “More surprises for me?” he said, tilting his chin towards the display. “It’s not even my birthday. Well, as far as I know, anyway.”

A smirk twisted the angel’s mouth, and he pressed the edge of the glass to Sam’s lips. “Here you go, Sammy. One on the house,” he responded, avoiding the rainbow-colored elephant in the room.

Sam was so surprised that, when Lucifer tipped the glass for him, water initially slid down his chin and dripped onto his chest because his mouth was still closed. The bitter chill against his hot skin shocked him back to his senses and he quickly opened his mouth, drinking deeply and hating the furtive sounds he was making at the relief the water brought. To his continued shock, Lucifer allowed him to drink until only the ice remained.

“Good boy. Want some more?” the angel asked, stepping away to refill the glass from a pitcher that suddenly appeared on the mysterious table.

*Oh, this can’t be good.* “What’s the catch?”

His eyes widened in an attempt at innocence that he couldn’t quite pull off. “I can’t just do something nice for my favorite vessel?” Lucifer asked. A ferocious bitchface greeted him at that; the angel sighed in resignation. “It hurts that you don’t trust me, you know.”

Snorting, Sam rolled his eyes as he rattled the restraints on his wrists. “This from the guy about to peel the skin from my bones for the millionth time.”

“Fine.” Lucifer set the drink down heavily, all pretense gone and replaced with a dangerous glint in his eyes. “I need you hydrated for today’s...activity. No sense your voice giving out when I need to hear you clearly.”

“What, going to make me sing show tunes? Recite Shakespeare? You really running out of good ideas this soon?” Sam knew talking back to the angel was probably just going to make things worse, but he just couldn’t find it in him to care. *All out of fucks to give today, I guess.*

“Oh no, Sammy,” Lucifer whispered low and deep, closing the distance between them once again. “I have something much more fun in mind.” He stroked the back of his hand along the side of Sam’s face in a gentle caress.

“Charades?”

Like a flash, Lucifer’s hand gripped Sam’s chin tightly and his voice hardened. “That fucking Winchester mouth,” he nearly growled, running his thumb roughly over the other’s lower lip. “I seem to recall owing you some special payback for the last time you got this sassy.”

*Shit. Shitshitshit.* Sam remembered Lucifer’s promise of retribution all too well. The memory of that one tiny victory in an ocean of losses was his anchor when the struggle became too much, when the relentless torture threatened to break his spirits as thoroughly as his body. He had wondered from time to time when the angel would decide to collect. *Well, since I’m already screwed…* “Took you long enough. This payback include talking me to death?”

Licking his lips, the angel pressed even closer to Sam, wrapping his free arm around the human’s waist to hold him firmly in place. “I have more interesting uses for my mouth in store, Sammy.” He brushed his mouth against Sam’s throat and smiled as he felt him stiffen and try to pull away. Tensing the muscles in his arm, the angel prevented his retreat as he nibbled his way up to his ear. “Much more interesting. Since you got such a kick out of being in charge, I thought it only fitting I get my revenge by making you submit to me.”

Lucifer’s breath ghosted hot along Sam’s ear, and, pulling back, he searched the hunter’s face, looking carefully for some hint that he was affected. Blanking his expression, Sam even managed to wash most of the defiance out of his eyes. He was not going to give Lucifer the satisfaction of a physical reaction if he could help it. “Yeah, not gonna happen.”

Lucifer backed away and over to the table, leaning a hip against it as he crossed his arms. “Well, then, without further ado, let’s see what’s behind curtain number one, shall we?” Taking hold of the cloth in the middle, Lucifer yanked it away with a flourish, and Sam couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping.

“What the…”

“Impressive, isn’t it? A veritable cornucopia of…well, ’marital aids’ is the polite term, I believe,” Lucifer said, Sam’s eyes tracking his skipping fingers as they twitched above sex toys in sizes, shapes, colors, and types he’d never imagined. He was so distracted that he almost missed it as the angel continued, “I’m going to use any and all means at my disposal to stimulate your interest, Sammy, but the only way you’re coming is on my cock. However, as an angel, consent is kind of a big deal for me, so...you’re going to have to beg for it.”

“I already told you--not going to happen” Sam responded, his lips quirking into a smug smile. “I’m not my brother. I actually have some self control.”

Blue eyes flashing, Lucifer stalked up to Sam and grabbed his hips roughly, pulling the younger man flush against him. He held Sam’s gaze as he dipped his head to the tanned chest in front of him and flicked his tongue over one pert pink nipple while grinding their groins together. Despite his best efforts, Sam felt his breathing hitch and groaned inwardly when he saw the triumph on the angel’s handsome face. His body betrayed him again, his pulse speeding as Lucifer dropped to his knees and made short work of Sam’s jeans and boxers, leaving him completely naked and decidedly less confident.

Lucifer eyed Sam’s half-hard member and smirked. “Self control, huh? You keep telling yourself that, Sammy.” Skimming his hands up the bare thighs in front of him, the angel watched Sam turn his head away, grunting with the effort of fighting down his erection as the angel climbed his body. “In the meantime,” he said, turning toward the display of tools he’d set out, “I’m going to need some insurance.” Plucking a silicone cock ring from the table, he took Sam’s considerable manhood in one hand. “Perfect. Even matches my eyes,” the angel quipped, rolling the ring all the way down to the base.

Unbidden, a moan slipped from Sam’s lips at the brief contact, and he opened his eyes to see the unholy glee in Lucifer’s. *That’s not good.* He did have considerable self-control when it came to his sexual urges, but even he’d never gone so long without some kind of release. His hookups might not have been too frequent, but there were always long showers or the videos Dean kept downloading onto his laptop (*I mean, it was already there--might as well take advantage*) to help him through the interims. Judging by the way his breath caught as he watched the angel consider a particularly long vibrator, Sam knew with absolute certainty that it had simply been too long; he was going to have to fight incredibly hard not to give in.

“You going to choose anytime soon? I have a dentist appointment this afternoon that I’d hate to miss.”

Chuckling in a low way that made Sam’s traitorous cock twitch, Lucifer didn’t even look up from the table as he responded, “Not fooling anyone, Sammy.” He picked up a long, thin riding crop with a smirk and moved back to Sam. “Why do you think I waited so long, huh?” the angel asked, patting the taller man’s cheek with the soft leather tip before dragging it down his well-muscled torso with agonizing slowness. Both of their gazes followed the path of the crop as it slid down Sam’s happy trail and made a lazy circle around his dick. Lucifer licked his lips, his intense focus narrowed on the Winchester’s erection as it twitched, almost fully engorged. “It’s been years since the last time ANYONE handled your equipment, including you--now, now, no need to blush, if I had a dick like yours, I’d be hard pressed to keep my own hands off it--” Sam could feel the weight from his eyes roving up his body as the angel dragged his attention back to the hunter’s face. “And as monkish as you can be, you are still human, with very human urges and needs.”

The angel slipped behind him, and Sam wasn’t sure what he was less prepared for: the significant slap of the crop against his bare ass, or the overwhelming rush of lust that flared through him. He managed to stifle his moan at the first lash, but each bite of the leather into his naked skin eroded his willpower, and it wasn’t long before he was making sounds that would raise a porn star’s eyebrows. Lucifer continued to circle him, varying the location and intensity of the blows for a few more minutes before setting the crop aside.

Panting, Sam closed his eyes and desperately clawed for some measure of composure. His dick was rock hard, his balls were drawn up tight, and he could feel the pressure low in his gut that told him how close he was to losing it.

“Got anything to ask me, Sam?”

Sam peeled his eyelids up and glared at the angel with as much venom as he could muster. “Yeah. Anyone ever tell you that you hit like a toddler?”

A sigh escaped his prettily parted lips, and Lucifer shook his head. “Oh, Sammy, that was not a good move on your part,” he said with playful sincerity as he picked up a thick purple vibrator and slid a bottle of lube into his pocket. “Unless, of course, you’re actually much more Anastasia Steele than Christian Grey, and this is all carefully calculated to get you thoroughly laid in your preferred style?”

The human managed a smirk. “Seems more like ‘Fifty Shades of Smack Talk You Can’t Back Up,' asshole.”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed, and his smile took on an evil edge. “Game-fucking-on, Winchester,” he growled. A press of a button, and the vibrator in his hands sprang to life. He wasted no time dropping to his knees and holding the toy against Sam’s sack and perineum. Looking up from the sculpted abs he was slowly stroking with his unoccupied hand, Lucifer smiled warmly as he watched Sam bite his increasingly-swollen bottom lip. He waited until Sam’s attention moved to him, and his azure gaze never wavered as he leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the enormous cock in front of him.

Sam’s groan was visceral this time, and he couldn’t help himself as he thrust his hips into the tight heat of Lucifer’s mouth. The angel’s low, satisfied laugh vibrated along his length as thoroughly as the hard plastic between his thighs. Distantly, he was surprised that he was being allowed to set the pace at the moment, but the feel of long fingers sliding along the crack of his ass told him the angel was up to much more devious things with this hands. Before he knew it, the vibrator was sliding further back, pressing against his entrance, then sliding forward again before repeating its journey. He tried to pull away, but Lucifer chose that moment to deepthroat him completely and temporarily obliterated his higher-level brain functions. Sam heard a high, keening noise, and realized a moment later that it had come from him. *Not good, Sam.*

The angel wasted no time popping off of Sam’s dick with an obscene noise and dipping between his legs so that he faced Sam’s ass seconds later. “Anything to say to me, Sammy?” he asked, running the vibrator over the well-muscled skin in front of him.

“Just...just wondering…” Sam licked his lips, dragged his thoughts together, and started again. “Just wondering when I’m supposed to feel something,” he panted.

Lucifer chuckled as he casually tossed the toy over his shoulder. His warm breath joined his warmer hands as the angel grabbed both cheeks, parting them to reveal Sam’s tight, puckered hole. “Let’s see if I can get you to make that delicious noise again, shall we?” Leaning in, Lucifer licked a long stripe along the crack of Sam’s ass. Sam’s giant frame shuddered at the unfamiliar contact, but he kept quiet. The angel clearly took this as a challenge because he began licking, sucking, and nibbling to his heart’s content, making sure to pay Sam’s entrance special attention.

*Jesus. Fucking. Christ.* The Winchester pressed his lips together tightly; to his ever-fucking chagrin, desperate mewling sounds still slipped through. Gritting his teeth, Sam fought off the incessant need to *just come already* that was pounding through his body. He’d never been on the receiving end of this kind of stimulation before, but Sam apparently liked it. A lot. So much, in fact, that the only thing keeping him from giving in right then was the ground-in stubbornness that ran strong through both branches of his family tree.

When the angel backed off completely a moment later, Sam sighed in relief and ignored the disappointment that also followed the loss of contact. “That all you got there, Luci?” Behind him, it was completely still, and for a moment, Sam dared to imagine Lucifer was giving up.

The sound of the lube cap opening shattered the silence, along with Sam’s meager hopes. “Oh, baby,” the angel growled against his ear, rubbing a slick finger against the human’s over-stimulated hole, “I could do this for hours.” The tip of his finger slid in, and Sam breathed out roughly, that whole-body shudder running through him again. “The question is, can you?”

Sam barely felt Lucifer’s lips and tongue along his back and shoulders; all of his physical focus was on the angel’s long finger and the way it was sliding in and out of him, moving in more deeply with each thrust. He tried to think of something besides the increasing pleasure that built quickly as a second finger was added to the mix. *Dusty old lore books...decomposing corpses...yeah, that’s it. The first whiff from a coffin just as it’s cracked op--*

Lucifer twisted his fingers, and Sam’s train of thought came completely off the tracks and smashed headlong into the side of a mountain. “Oh, fuh-uh-uh-uck!”

“Paydirt!” the angel crowed with delight. One more press along Sam’s prostate, and Lucifer pulled his fingers free.

This time, Sam couldn’t hold back his groan of frustration as the angel moved around him and back over to that fucking table. His chest heaved as he watched Lucifer peruse the choices in front of him as blandly as if he were picking out produce at the supermarket. He shook his head at the assortment of gags, picked up other devices to examine them more closely before putting them back, and in general acted as if he had all the time in the world and Sam wasn’t about to die from the worst case of blue balls in recorded history.

“Ready to admit defeat?” Lucifer quipped, attention still on the buffet in front of him.

*Dear God, yes! I mean, no! I mean...Get a fucking grip, Winchester.* “I know it’s typical to be gentle for someone’s first time, but c’mon.”

Lucifer’s entire body tensed in front of his eyes. Oh, shit. “Fucking Winchester mouth,” he mumbled, snatching something Sam couldn’t see off the table and moving behind him again. “Next time, I’m gagging you so I can ravish you in relative peace and quiet."

“Next time?” Sam shot back, trying and failing to peek over his shoulder. “You haven’t even accomplished anything this time.”

“That’s about to change.”

A slight pressure against his asshole was all the warning Sam got before something slick, tapered, and mostly unyielding was shoved roughly inside him. “Jesus fuck! What the hell--”

“Butt plug,” Lucifer answered mildly, wriggling it around until Sam’s gasp told him it was pressed against the exact spot he was going for. “This one comes with a surprise,” he shared, going back over to the table and picking up a small black remote. “Shall we get the engines revving, Sammy?”

Momentarily distracted by the feeling of being so...full...somewhere completely new, Sam pushed aside the strange sensation (along with the thrumming pleasure he *really* didn’t want to think about) to make one last Hail Mary at keeping his ego intact. “Seriously doubt a few square inches of silicone is going to get the job done, Luci. Sorry to tell you, but--”

He never did get to tell Lucifer what he was sorry about, because the moment the angel pressed a button on the remote, Sam’s powers of speech were decimated as the plug pulsed directly against his prostate. Each throb sent lightning though his nerve endings, and it was all Sam could do to stay on his feet as Lucifer increased the intensity and frequency of the vibrations.

Forcing his eyes open, Sam took in the angel, leaning calmly against the table, corner of his mouth quirked up in a smirk. He opened his mouth to attempt another snarky comment, but all that came out was a long, low groan as Lucifer turned up the toy once again. Legs trembling, balls positively aching, Sam was flooded with the overwhelming need for release.

“God...dammit...please,” Sam ground out through gritted teeth.

Lucifer’s fair eyebrows nearly disappeared into his blonde locks as his blue eyes blew wide in surprise. “Didn’t quite catch that, Sammy.” He held his hand up to his ear. “What did you say?”

“Please, Lucifer.”

Licking his lips, the angel stepped so close to Sam that he could feel the other’s breath against his mouth. “Please, what?”

Swallowing, Sam tried to hold himself back from actually saying the words out loud. As if on cue, the plug started pulsing faster, and he couldn’t help it anymore. “Please--ah--please, fuck me!”

The lighthearted merriment on Lucifer’s face was swiftly replaced with a ferocious hunger. “Since you asked so nicely…” In an instant, his mouth was on Sam’s, the kiss a nearly violent mash of tongues and teeth filled with frustration and dominance. The angel raked his fingernails down Sam’s chest, swallowing the breathy gasp the human let out when he snagged a nipple on his way down.

As quickly as it began, the kiss was broken, and Sam hung limp and breathless from the shackles as Lucifer moved behind him. The plug was yanked out as fast and rough as it had been put in, and Sam was so distracted by his disappointment this time--*Really, fucking disappointment!*--at the sudden emptiness that he almost missed the tell-tale sound of Lucifer’s belt buckle hitting the floor.

Suddenly, Lucifer was a long line of warmth pressed against his back, strong arm wrapped around his chest to draw him closer. “Last chance, Sammy. We doing this?”

Not a single comeback came to mind. Sam let go of his ego--and his death grip on any last vestiges of his staunch heterosexuality--and whimpered, “Please, Lucifer. Do it, please.”

“With pleasure.”

If Sam thought the plug filled him, he was completely unprepared for the press of Lucifer’s dick as the angel worked his way inside the human. It burned a little at first, but Lucifer’s slow, deliberate thrusts soon worked him open enough to start feeling good. It wasn’t long before Lucifer was ramming into him, nailing his prostate and rendering Sam speechless. Tension continued to build in Sam, his desperation at being on edge for so long evident in the weak whimpers the angel forced from him with every movement.

After what he would swear was an absolute eternity, Sam finally felt Lucifer’s rhythm begin to falter. It was still a surprise, however, when the angel’s hand moved from clutching his chest to tangle in his soft brown locks. Tugging roughly on his handful of hair, Lucifer brought Sam’s head back and growled into his ear, “Ready to come for me, Sam?”

“Please, yes, please, please…” Sam begged shamelessly. *Fuck my pride right now-- overrated anyway,* he thought as he continued to plead, growing more breathless with each word that passed his lips. He felt the angel smirk against his ear. The hand that had been gripping his hip tightly slid around and yanked the cock ring off.

Sam came almost instantly, and harder than he could ever remember coming before. The pleasure and absolute relief that flooded his body rendered him senseless; he didn’t even register Lucifer finishing and pulling out. One minute he was blowing his load all over the floor in front of him, and it seemed he barely blinked before he watched a still naked Lucifer delicately step around the mess so as to avoid getting come all over his bare feet.

“Well, now, wasn’t that fun?”

Equal parts exhaustion and humiliation bowed Sam’s head, and his stomach rolled as he stared at the milky splats mocking his lack of self-control. Not trusting his mouth, which had betrayed him too much already today, the human shook his head.

“Aww, don’t beat yourself up there, Sammy,” Lucifer purred. A snap of his fingers released Sam’s wrists, and the Winchester fell to his knees, grimacing as he realized his shins were now coated in his own sticky spend, and he could actually feel Lucifer’s sliding down his thighs. *Holy shit, I am a mess,* he thought, *on so many levels.*

An unexpectedly gentle hand carded through his sweaty, tangled mane. “You know you never really stood a chance, don’t you?” Lucifer said soothingly. “Resisting me doesn’t work out so well for you, our current residence being Exhibit A of that fact.”

Nodding, Sam dug deep, found an inner core of strength, and lifted his head. “Doesn’t work too well for you, either,” he quipped. “Difference is, I chose to be here. You, not so much.”

Lucifer paused mid-stroke and looked at Sam in disbelief. “After all this, you’re still running your fucking mouth?”

A full smile, dimples and everything, lit up the human’s face. “No matter what I do, I’m completely fucked figuratively or--now--literally. Might as well get in some kicks while I’m at it.”

The angel’s face went completely blank. A wave of his hand saw them clean and clothed before he moved to tower over the kneeling human before him. “Enjoy it while you can, Winchester. I’m now making it my mission to find newer and more thorough ways to break you down. Get some rest. Trust me when I tell you that you are going to need it.”  
Sam laid down, pillowing his head on his bicep, and watched as Lucifer walked off into one of the shadowy corners of the room. *Guess I’ll see him same Bat-time, same Bat-channel. It’s only eternity, right?* With that heavy thought, sleep should have been elusive, but it took pity on him today and dragged Sam under quickly.


End file.
